Lily's first letter home
by not really sane fairy
Summary: Lily writes her first letter from Hogwarts and Petunia tries to quash her jealousy.


**AN: This is for the The Places We Can Go Competition. My place was the post office and my event was the kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Petunia was livid. Her freak of a sister was again causing her mum to boss her around. Honestly, who cared that she said she would write today? She sure didn't. But mum did, and mum was always so unhappy with her. She would tell her: Tuney, dear, I honestly don't understand why would you hate Lily so much. It's not her fault that she is a witch. You should be proud of your sister, not sneer anytime we mention her. I'm so disappointed in you, Petunia. And so on, and so on.

Those thoughts raced through the head of the older Evans sister and she grumpily made her way to the local post office. Honestly, mum and dad were so over the moon with her. Lily said the letter would arrive today and it didn't. Could you go check the post office, Tuney? As much as she hated it, Petunia gritted her teeth and nodded, not wanting to cause anymore tension in the house.

As she arrived, she asked around a bit, trying to figure out whether today's batch of letters had arrived or had been already distributed. The answer to both had been yes and Petunia had burned with anger. So they sent me here for nothing .Stiffly nodding and murmuring thanks, Petunia had returned home mad as a hatter. There she found an owl sitting on the window and her overjoyed mother reading a letter.

Tuney was barely able to stifle the scream threatening to escape her mouth. She simply hated owls. Of course that hag would try to make her life as miserable as possible. Meanwhile her mum already finished reading the letter and handed it to her. "Here you go, Petunia," she said, smiling. "It's your turn."

Petunia was outraged. Her mum didn't even apologise for sending her across half the town for nothing! And she was sitting around with that jolly face on, looking like Petunia wanted to do nothing more than read about some freakishness.

Her mum seemed to sense that. Trying to placate her, she said: "Please, Tuney, read it. It's for you too, you know. And sorry I sent you on a wild goose chase, I completely forgot wizards sent their mail differently than we do."

Well, at least she apologised, Tuney thought as she grabbed the letter and run upstairs with it. She had no intention to read it, of course. She threw it into her nightstand and began to do her homework. However, she didn't anticipate the nagging curiosity that settled over her in a few minutes. She knew there was absolutely no reason for her to be interested in whatever that freak did in her spare time, but she was. It completely ruined her concentration and she knew she wouldn't be able to move on unless she knew what it said.

With a sigh, Petunia flopped herself on the bed, took the letter out of the nightstand and began reading.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Tuney,_

_I wish you could be here with me, Hogwarts is simply amazing. I love it here. I'm a Gryffindor! House for the courageous and brave, remember? Sev is in Slytherin, so we don't see each other very much, but I made friends with Alice Macmillan, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. The__y're all in Gryffindor. _

_The boys are another cup of coffee, though. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are alright, I guess, but the other two are a nightmare. I met them both on train already and they insulted Severus right away. They're right bullies, the two of them. Sirius Black and James Potter. Potter had the guts to kiss me after I helped them with Potions homework, the git. Don't worry, dad, I kicked him in the shin right away. He won't try anything else any time soon._

_Anyway, the subjects we study are Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy and History of Magic. Potions is my favourite class so far. A bit like Chemistry, actually. On the last lesson we brewed Cure for Boils and Professor Slughorn said mine was the best! I earned 10 points for Gryffindor._

_The house points are given to students that do something good and when you do something bad, the teachers can take points from your house. The house that has the most point at the end of school year wins the House Cup._

_The only sport they play around here is Quidditch, which is played on flying brooms. We haven__'__t had a lesson yet, but I hope it won't be soon. Why would anyone enjoy anything under a constant death threat? But Marlene loves it and she made me learn the rules, she wouldn't stop bothering me. Anyway, there are 3 Chasers, who try to score with a ball named Quaffle – one goal is worthy 10 points – there is a Keeper, who tries to protect the goals, there are Beaters who try to keep balls named Bludgers from other players – Bludgers are iron balls designed to hit the players – mental, right? And then there are Seekers, who have to catch the Golden Snitch worthy 150 points. When the Snitch is caught, it's game over and who had more points, wins._

_Hogwarts itself is huge. It even has moving staircases! Sometimes it takes good 20 minutes to get to breakfast from the Gryffindor Common Room, which is on the 7th floor – the highest one. Guys, I could tell you so many little details, but I'm afraid I don't have enough parchment for that. I guess I'll just tell you at Christmas, right? _

_Love,_

_Lily_

Petunia finished the letter with disgust. Moving staircases? Sport played on flying brooms? Good thing she didn't go, a place that freaky was nothing for her. Not wanting to see or even think about that letter any longer, she grabbed it by a corner, brought it down and threw it on the conference table before running to the bathroom and scrubbing her hands raw. She wanted to have nothing to do with anything of theirs. For goodness' sake, it was written on a parchment!

As she finished her cleansing, she run into her room, tried to forget everything she learned and above anything else, she wanted to get rid on her jealousy for Lily.


End file.
